one shot
by peccadillook
Summary: Kang Daniel hanya butuh satu tembakan. / dia berencana makan es krim berdua dengan Seongwoo tapi Woojin datang dan Seongwoo lebih menyukai maknae mereka. { OngNiel little Woojin, PD101 S2 warn : failed humor. }


"Niel, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hyung, semua terkendali?"

Sekitar tiga belas rekannya menanyakan itu begitu Daniel turun dari wahana histeria yang membuatnya mengalami histeria. Bagus. Dia tidak bisa menahan mualnya dan muntah ke tempat sampah terdekat, disaksikan langsung oleh rekan-rekannya yang dilema; lebih baik ditolong atau ditertawakan saja?

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang kuat?" Itu suara Ong Seongwoo, orang pertama yang terang-terangan tertawa sebelum yang lain mengikuti jejak si pemilik nama Ong. Malu, tapi di saat seperti ini, lebih baik dia pasang muka setebal dinding.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan tadi," Daniel melirik tajam Jisung yang sekuat tenaga tidak melepaskan tawa. Heran kenapa teman satu agency-nya yang ini punya kadar denial berlebih. Mengaku saja. Daniel bisa b-boy satu jam, tapi naik wahana seperti tadi? Nihil.

Ini hari yang cerah di bulan April. Tidak tahu dapat pencerahan darimana, pihak produksi memutuskan mereka mendapatkan liburan bersama ke taman bermain. Bagus karena nyatanya, mereka bersembilanpuluhdelapan adalah satu-satunya pengunjung. Faktor bukan musim liburan. Tapi dia tadi mendengar Justin mengeluh karena itu artinya tidak akan ada yang mengabadikan ketampanannya.

"Ya kami pergi dulu."

"Hyung, kau bisa berkeliling sendiri kan?"

"Aku mau cari makan, sampai jumpa nanti."

"Kalian mau ke rumah hantu?"

Semua orang sibuk membuat rencana, dan Daniel ditinggal sendiri. Dari Jisung, Youngmin, Woojin, Yongguk—semuanya sudah angkat kaki dari area. Sial, terkutuklah mabuk wahana-nya hingga dia dijauhi seperti ini.

"Kau akan tetap disitu?"

Daniel tersentak.

Ong Seongwoo masih disana, Daniel mengangkat pandangannya dan mendapati si serba bisa itu menunggunya. Dia pikir Seongwoo sudah habis diseret kesana-kemari oleh yang lain, atau menemani Hyungseob yang dipaksa Dongho jadi rekan masuk rumah hantu. Nyatanya, pemuda satu ini masih mengenal namanya setia kawan.

"Tidak. Kau mau kemana?" Daniel cepat-cepat berdiri, menyusul si pemuda berkaus biru—kenapa Seongwoo selalu memakai warna biru, ia tidak tahu—yang sudah melangkah lebih dahulu. _Birunya serasi dengan kaus putih yang aku kenakan_ , pikirnya dengan senang.

( **sebentar ... dia senang?** )

"Cari sesuatu yang seru," Seongwoo melirik Daniel, ada nada geli di suaranya. Terkutuklah kejadian tadi. "Walaupun sepertinya aku harus melewatkan semua yang seru kalau menemanimu."

Check mate.

"Jangan meremehkanku," Daniel membela diri, "dulu aku memenangkan voting siswa yang paling ingin diajak kencan di taman bermain saat aku masih sekolah, kau tahu?"

Tentu saja hal seperti itu tidak ada, Daniel hanya yakin ia akan menang jika memang ada voting. Dia tampan kan?

"Semua gadis di sekolahku memanggilku tampan dan aku tidak merasa harus menyombong," Seongwoo melirik Daniel dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Harusnya Daniel protes karena mabuknya menjadi hiburan bagi Seongwoo, tapi senyum itu terlalu ... manis.

( **biarkan dia berpikir lagi, senyum seongwoo manis—kenapa dia bahkan memikirkan hal itu**? )

"Kau mau es krim?" tanya Daniel tiba-tiba. Mumpung yang lain sibuk dan hanya Seongwoo yang menemaninya. Es krim biasanya wajib ada kalau ke taman bermain, itu yang dikatakan drama korea. Dia sudah lelah melihat Seongwoo akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering bersama yang lain—dan sangat sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Samuel sampai Daniel iritasi melihat mereka.

( **tunggu, dia memikirkan ... apa?** )

"Es krim?" nada di suara Seongwoo meyakinkan, Daniel mengangguk.

"Boleh sa—"

"Hyung!"

Apa. Lagi. Sekarang.

Daniel menarik napas kesal, berbalik dan siap memasang wajah tidak ramah kepada siapapun yang berani menginterupsi percakapannya dengan—

"Woojin?"

Daniel blank. Muncul dihadapannya adalah sepasang mata polos dengan ekspresi lega milik Lee Woojin, sang maknae yang jadi kesayangan Daniel dan semua orang sejak hari pertama.

"Hyung, akhirnya aku bertemu seseorang." Woojin sepertinya habis berlari, napasnya tersengal.

"Kau tidak bersama Sungwoo-hyung?" Daniel mengangkat alis. Biasanya, Woojin akan menemani Park Sungwoo atau Sewoon jika tidak ada dia. Selalu ada orang lain yang menemani Woojin, harusnya ada orang lain supaya dia bisa makan es krim berdua dengan Seongwoo. Harusnya ada.

"Sungwoo-hyung pergi ke rumah hantu bersama Hyunbin-hyung, Jonghyun-hyung dan yang lain," ekspresi Woojin mengatakan _akutakutjadiakutidakikutdenganmereka._ "Dan Sewoon-hyung pergi bersama Jaehwan-hyung sejak tadi, aku sudah takut akan tersesat tapi lalu aku melihat kalian."

Ah dia polos sekali, dan semanis malaikat.

"Daniel mengajak beli es krim, kau mau?" Seongwoo menikung senyum, pesona si maknae terlalu kuat untuk ditolak siapapun. Kemarin hari, Dongho bahkan rela melakukan aegyo untuk membuat Woojin tertawa. Woojin tertawa, yang lain mundur ngeri.

( **rencana makan es krim berdua, gagal. selamat, kang daniel**. )

"Es krim? Hm. Boleh, hyung!"

"Kau manis sekali, ayo."

Seongwoo menarik tangan Woojin, mendahului Daniel yang masih tidak percaya bayangan makan es krim berubah sebegini jauhnya.

"Hei jangan tinggalkan aku!"

( **kenapa jadi seperti ini—dia tidak paham lagi** )

.

.

.

"Bukannya kita tadi akan pergi beli es krim?"

Dia tidak tahu kenapa alih-alih pergi ke stan penjual es krim, Seongwoo dan Woojin kompak berhenti di depan sebuah stan permainan. Bebek-bebek dan pistol.

"Hyung, tadi Jonghyun-hyung berhasil melakukannya."

"Benarkah? Dia dapat boneka itu?"

"Iya. Dia memberikannya untuk Hyunbin-hyung."

"Wah, Jonghyun memang hebat. Tidak seperti seseorang yang kukenal."

Daniel tersindir.

Cara Woojin dan Seongwoo berbicara, saling berbisik satu sama lain, membuat Daniel mendadak menjadi pihak ketiga, seakan dia hanya latar belakang bagi kedua orang itu.

( **tunggu, ini tidak benar**. )

"Aku juga bisa melakukannya," tanggap Daniel cepat, tidak suka keadaan ini. Menatap stan yang sedaritadi diocehkan Seongwoo dan Woojin, Daniel tidak tahu apa susahnya itu. Itu pasti mudah—harus mudah.

"Hyung bisa melakukannya? Aku ingin boneka itu!" Woojin menanggapi dengan semangat, Daniel mengangguk yakin.

"Tentu saja, ini mu—"

"Sepertinya aku mendengar kalimat yang nyaris sama sebelum menaiki histeria tadi," Seongwoo berguman, menyela Daniel. Tatapan pemuda itu memberi isyarat ' _jangan-memberi-harapan-palsu-pada-anak-kecil-atau-kau-akan-mati_ ' yang membungkam si rambut pink.

Daniel menelan ludah.

"Hyung?"

Tapi lihatlah ... ekspresi Woojin terlalu manis untuk ditolak. Daniel yang seorang anak tunggal sudah menganggap sepihak Woojin sebagai adiknya, mana bisa dia menolak.

"Ayo lakukan!"

Woojin tersenyum sumringah, Seongwoo mengeluh. Dia pernah mencoba permainan ini dan tahu itu nyaris tidak mungkin—Jonghyun adalah manusia baik hati yang diberkahi Tuhan jadi dia dengan mudah berhasil, sementara Daniel...

Lihat saja kelakuannya saat menjadi _backup dancer_. Seongwoo nyaris meremukan ponselnya saat melihat foto yang beredar di internet.

"Butuh lima kali menjatuhkan bebek dalam satu menit untuk mendapatkan bonekanya?"

Seongwoo mengangkat pandang, Daniel sepertinya sudah membayar untuk satu kali permainan. Dia memegang pistol mainan sekarang, di sampingnya berdiri Woojin yang sibuk memberi semangat.

Satu menit.

Seongwoo menghitung dalam hati, memperhatikan dengan senyum geli ketika Daniel menghabiskan waktunya tanpa mengenai satu bebek pun. Dia bukan penembak yang baik. Seongwoo sudah memperkirakannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sepayah itu? Biasanya minimal tiap orang bisa menjatuhkan satu bebek," ucap Seongwoo tanpa menyembunyikan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak cocok dengan pistol ini," Daniel meletakan pistol itu di atas meja penjaga stan, melemparkan tatapan menyesal ke Woojin yang hanya tersenyum.

"Akui saja kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Kang Daniel."

"Seperti kau bisa melakukannya saja, Ong Seongwoo."

"Umh—"

Seongwoo menyela Woojin, "aku tidak bisa melakukannya tetapi aku bisa lebih baik dari itu."

Daniel mengangkat alis, "kalau begitu ... buktikan."

Seongwoo mendengus, berhasil diprovokasi. Dia mengambil pistol tadi, tak acuh ketika membayar pada penjaga stan yang sepertinya baru menyadari mereka ini makhluk-makhluk tampan.

Bebek-bebek di papan sana mulai bergerak—cepat.

Seongwoo melepas satu tembakan, menumbangkan satu bebek disusul satu bebek lain di tembakan lima detik setelahnya.

"Woah," Woojin bertepuk tangan ketika bebek ketiga jatuh, Daniel tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa—sejak kapan Seongwoo mahir dalam bidang seperti ini? Dia melakukan semuanya, mengerikan.

"Empat," pemuda dengan marga Ong itu berujar pendek ketika waktu habis. Dia hanya kurang satu bebek, "maaf Woojin ... aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa. Perhitunganku tidak meleset, waktunya tidak cukup."

Dia melirik Daniel.

"Aku mau mencoba!" Woojin tanpa diduga, mengatakan itu, "tapi hyung—bisa kau mengangkatku? sepertinya tinggiku tidak cukup."

Belum satu detik setelah Woojin mengatakannya, Daniel sudah mengangkat tubuh anak lima belas tahun itu. Enam-tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya.

Seongwoo mengangguk ke si penjaga stan, "sekali lagi." dia mendekat ke Woojin yang diangkat Daniel tanpa beban—dia tidak sependek itu, tapi panggung bebeknya memang dimaksudkan untuk orang dewasa.

"Kau hanya perlu fokus dan menembak, mengerti?" Seongwoo membenarkan pegangan Woojin pada pistol, dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Mulai."

Bebek-bebek itu bergerak cepat.

 _Dor!_

 _Dor!_

Satu bebek tersingkir.

 _Dor_!

Bebek kedua mengikuti. Kepercayaan diri Woojin meningkat.

 _Dor_!

Tiga bebek telah jatuh.

 _Dor! Dor!_

Woojin menembak dua sekaligus, menjatuhkan dua bebek dari singasananya.

"Woah..." Daniel tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hyung! Aku berhasil!" dia melompat turun dari pegangan Daniel, lalu melakukan _high five_ dengan Seongwoo.

"Kita terlihat seperti keluarga idaman sekarang," guman Daniel, Woojin yang berlari untuk mengambil bonekanya tidak mendengar, tetapi Seongwoo iya.

"Katakan itu ketika kau bisa menembak salah satu dari bebek itu, payah."

"Aku bisa melakukannya kok!"

Seongwoo melirik, gesturnya mengatakan dia sudah sama sekali tidak percaya dengan manusia di hadapannya ini.

"Aku bahkan bisa melakukannya hanya dengan satu tembakan," ucap Daniel penuh percaya diri, Seongwoo menggeleng. "Ya terserah kau, lebih baik aku pergi."

"Hei."

Seruan Daniel menahan langkah Seongwoo, dia berbalik—kembali menatap jengah manusia pemilik nama Kang, "Apa?"

"Aku hanya butuh satu tembakan—" balas Daniel pendek dan Seongwoo bisa melihat pistol mainan tadi ada di genggaman tangan pria itu—diarahkan pada Seongwoo, pemuda bersurai gelap itu mengangkat alis tidak mengerti.

"—dan aku akan mendapatkan hatimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Writer's Note :

Failed humor. Aku bener-bener gak bisa nulis humor, cry. Dan kenapa ini cheesy, ngetik ini kok malu /pasangmukatebel/

Oh, dan thanks buat yang mau baca. Aku mau melirik kapal lain dulu.


End file.
